


Slow Progress

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sick!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: McCoy regrets his actions.Complete.





	

“Ah, Spock, just the person.”

Spock glanced round but didn’t stop as he strides through the halls of the ship. “Doctor?”

“The whole crew needs a shot before we hit Bravadia V.”

“B’raavadia.” Spock corrects automatically. “Your shot will be of no use to me, Doctor.”

“It’s been formulated for your mixed heritage.”

“Why is it needed? I am not scheduled to be part of the landing party.”

“Come on, Spock, you know that the Xerenzo’s have a strict policy when it comes to visiting that... other place.”

Spock lets out a long, deep breath. “Yes, of course. I have some errands to run first, Doctor. I should be no longer than 35 minutes. Is this acceptable?”

McCoy nods. “Don’t be late. I don’t want to have to come hunting for you.”

~

Of course, Spock shows up on time. 

McCoy has Spock’s hypospray ready and waiting and it takes under a minute to get it done. McCoy beams a smile at Spock who just nods and heads back out. 

McCoy notices Spock missing later, when he has dinner, but thinks nothing of it. They don’t have the same schedules after all.  
At breakfast, Kirk sits down beside him. “Shame about Spock.”

“What about him?”

Kirk smiles, a gentle chuckle leaving him before he realises McCoy is serious and doesn’t know what he’s talking about. “I’m sorry, I thought you knew. “He’s been sick as a dog since you gave him that shot. I assumed-”

McCoy slammed his cutlery down and marched out of the room. Kirk decided he best follow. “I’m sorry Bones, I really thought you knew.”

“I should have. Dammit, someone should have told me. How did you find out anyway?”

“He programmed a message for when I woke to say he couldn’t make his shift because of medical reasons.”

“I didn’t get a message! Damn ignorant Vulcan.” Bones fumed. He stormed into the room, but was assaulted by the searing heat within. It hit him like a physical presence and he stopped in his tracks. “My God,” Bones bellowed. 

“Shh!” Kirk warned behind him. “You’ll wake him.”

“Unfortunately that warning was a little too late, Captain.” Spock says. 

“Well at least you haven’t suffocated to death which I might do any minute now.” McCoy complains. 

“Reduce temperature to human standard.” Spock instructs the computer and the room starts to cool. 

“You don’t have to do that, Spock. We’re the ones who just barged in.” Kirk says. 

“Why didn’t you tell me the shot would make you sick?”

“Because I had to have the shot.”

“I could have worked something out for you. Made it better for you.”

“No Doctor has succeeded in making a hypo spray that has not made me ill. I do not wish to sound disrespectful doctor, but you will be no different.”

“And what about when you are sick?”

“It is usually mild enough to leave to heal naturally. If it is severe enough I need the help of a human doctor then adding sickness will make little difference.”

“Well, we’ve established what’s wrong. We should leave Spock to rest.” Kirk said. “I want you to check in with McCoy tomorrow morning before you start your shift to make sure you are fit for duty.” Spock simply nods. 

Once out of the room, Jim can tell McCoy is still wound up. “I’m going to find hypo that doesn’t make him sick if it’s the last thing I do,” he says before stopping off.


End file.
